La chica misteriosa
by Nicole Kawaii
Summary: La llegada de una chica, hará que cosas raras pasen en Bajoterra pero ¿como que? Acepto Ocs Los espero para locuras con Nikki y la banda ¿aceptan?
1. La llegada

**Mi primera historia de Bajoterra aunque ya subí mi primera historia de Fnaf**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **(Les dejo que me lancen tomates)**

 **:-9 (Tal vez Elixie mas adelante)**

Narra Eli

Me desperté, Trixie nunca la veo pasa encerrada en su habitación, no sale a hacer nada. Junjie, Kord, Pronto y Twist (Twist es bueno, ¿entiendes Cashai?) nos preocupamos por ella. La última vez que nos hablo fue antes de una llamada.

Flashback

-Jajaja, enserio Junjie porque hiciste eso- era la risa de Pronto

-No sé, yo solo era un niño- decía Junjie mientras reía

-OMG, Junjie eras muy raro- dije mientras reía, Trixie se mantenía callada.

-Trix, ¿Qué te pasa? - digo Twist

-Nada- digo Trixie

-Trixie, una llamada para ti-grito Kord (no la llamada para Eli :V)

\- ¿Que pasara? - su voz se notada preocupada, ella salió de la sala, respondió a la llamada, nosotros la seguimos, solo la vimos salir llorando de la cocina.

-Trix, espera por favor- ella llego a su habitación de inmediato cerró la puerta en mi cara sin decir nada

-Por favor, Trix espérame que pasó-dijimos todos, pero ninguno de esos intentos funciono ella no nos decía nada.

Flashback fin

Todos estábamos en la sala, vimos a Trixie salir de su habitación, ella salió del refugio sin su mecabestia en dirección a la caverna Helada, nosotros la seguimos, cuando ella llego a la caverna Nefasta se escondió detrás de una piedra, vio a una niña de unos 12 años de cabello morado y ojos verdes. La niña estaba siendo golpeada por ex trabajadores de Black. Era Billy y su banda. Le gritaban a la niña cosas que ninguno entendía, pero yo por ver eso no me detengo yo salí de mi escondite mientras levantada mi lanzadora con Burpy.

-Deja a esa niña en paz, Billy- dije mientras mis compañeros salían de sus escondites.

\- ¿Y que si no me da la regalada de gana?- dijo Billy, hasta que Trixie le disparo su tornado a la banda Hula . Sin lastimar a la niña

¡Y se me ocurrió!

-Trix, porque no nos habladas? - Dije viéndola a sus ojos esmeralda, mientras la agarrada de su mano.

-Venga, Trixie dinos algo de lo que te paso por favor- Dijo Pronto (¡ALTO ¡COMO PRONTO SE COMPORTA ASÍ ¡WTF ¡)

-No pasa nada- dijo ella mientras se soltada de mi mano y me dada un leve abrazo

\- No te creo, Trixie di que te pasa, por que estabas preocupada el día de la llamada- dijo Junjie lanzándole un montón de preguntas.

\- Ya déjala Junjie- dijo Kord.

-Alto ¿y Trixie? - dije buscándola con la mirada, la encontré cuidando a la niña que tenía un hilo saliendo de su boca.

-Chicos la niña está muy herida ¿qué hacemos? -dijo Trixie viéndola

-Llevémosla al hospital – dije viendo a la niña hasta que me acerqué a su muñeca hasta que vi una pequeña pulsera que tenía una placa con el nombre…

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado**

 **Recuerden es mi primera historia no me mate plis**

 **Y ya me cansé entonces diré una última cosa**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Hasta Luego!**


	2. Conociéndonos mejor

**¡Hola ¡**

 **¿Cómo están?**

 **Yo bien, aunque cansada :-(**

 **Y empecemos con la historia**

En el anterior capitulo

-Chicos, la niña está muy herida ¿Qué hacemos?

-Llevémosla al hospital- dije entones acerque a su muñeca y encontré una pulsera que tenía el nombre…

 **Ewe: -9**

El nombre de la chica era Nikki (la abreviación de Nicole)

\- Chicos la niña se llama Nikki- dijo Junjie que igual había visto la pulsera

-Enserio, déjenme ver- dijo Twist empujando a Junjie pero Junjie no se movió, hasta que Trixie grito.

-Chicos, ya dejen de jugar llevémosla al hospital- dijo Trixie enojada al ver el parlateo de los chicos

-Mal humarada- dijo Kord mientras se levantada del suelo

-Kord, solo se preocupa por la niña ¿ok? - dijo Pronto (alguien ayúdeme hoy se acaba el mundo)

\- Uffff, está bien- dijo mal humorado Kord

Yo solo levante Nikki mientras Trixie se ponía a la par mia ayudándome a cargarla…

 _ **Diez minutos después**_

Nos encontrábamos en el hospital ya la niña estaba siendo atendida. Oímos a dos personas saludándonos y la voz la reconocimos.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? - dijeron Danna Por y El Caballero.

-Nada- dijo Trixie sin darle importancia a ellos, ella solo quería saber cómo seguía la niña.

-Venga Peli-roja sé que no estás bien sé que dime que te pasa- dijo Danna sentándose a la par de Trixie.

\- Shane, y a ti como te va- dijo el Caballero mientras me ponía la mano en el hombre. Un hombre un poco mayor que nosotros.

-Banda de Shane, la niña que trajeron a mejorado si quieren pueden ir a verla- dijo el enfermero (que en mi país no es nada raro)

\- Muchas gracias- dijo Trixie – Chicos quiero ir sola- dijo Trixie

\- Trixie, ¿Te puedo acompañar? - dije viéndola. Ella solo suspiro mientras me veía con cara de " Ok, pero ¿Por qué me quieres acompañar"

Yo solo la agarre de la mano mientras seguíamos al enfermero.

Llegamos a la sala donde estaba la niña la cual ya estaba despierta jugando con su cabello. Ella no nos vio ella seguía jugando con su cabello. Trixie se le acerco. La niña le dedico una sonrisa. Hasta que decidí hablar.

\- Hola pequeña- dije mientras veía a la niña que reía-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Por Favor no me digas pequeña- dijo la niña que me sonreía- Yo me llamo Nicole Dark, pero me dicen Nikki, por favor díganme Nikki- Trixie le dedico la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

-Nikki, ¿ qué edad tienes?- digo Trixie con un poquito de curiosidad.

-Tengo 12 años- dijo la pequeña niña.

-Ya la niña puede salir- por favor salgan para que la niña se vista.

El hombre le dio a la niña un conjunto de ropa

-Gracias- dijo la niña

Nosotros salimos de la habitación para decirle a los chicos como estaba la niña o más bien Nikki…

 **Ewe :-9**

 **Y hasta aquí**

 **Les gusto**

 **Ahora responderé los comentarios**

 **TruLovenik13: Gracias y enserio te ha ha gustado muchas gracias y es que tenía que salir y lo tuve que hacer cortito, pero no te dejo en suspenso y gracias por haber tomado un poquito de tu tiempo para leer mis historias. Y gracias por tu bienvenida. Saludos :3**

 **Zeldangelink: Te parece Familiar Nikki de donde será. Saludos ;3**


	3. Muchos Misterios

**¡He vuelto!**

 **Que creen que los dejare así sin más.**

 **No señor, amo escribir y no sé qué hacer y ni quiero perder la idea de mi cabecita de "ángel"**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Ewe ;-)**

Cuando salimos vimos a los chicos hablando con Danna y El Caballero estos estaban agarrados de las manos y El Caballero agarrada a Danna por la cintura, claro cuando nos vieron se acercaron a nosotros preguntándonos estas dos cosas ¿La niña está bien? Y ¿Qué edad tiene la niña?

-Primero, la niña hoy tiene su salida- Dijo Trixie hablada con felicidad

-Y segundo, la niña tiene 12 años – Dije sonriente, Trixie me agarro de la mano.

\- Le preguntaron porque la habían golpeado? – dijo Twist sonriente parecía alegre por la niña

\- No, pero parece no querer hablar de eso- dijo Trixie

Cuando Kord ida a hablar salió la niña. Esta llevada una camisa negra con la frase "STRONG FOREVER" unos jeans rotos y por la parte de adelante desteñidos este pantalón era color azul, al igual unos tenis morados, llevada en su cabello una trenza (estilo Elsa) de lado izquierdo, tenía un fleco el cual cubría su ojo izquierdo en su totalidad en su mano derecha llevada una la pulsera que tenía y la que nos ayudó a descubrir su nombre.

\- Hola- dijo la niña sonriente

\- Hola pequeña ¿cómo te llamas? – dijo Danna pero en eso la sonrisa de la niña desapareció

\- No me digan pequeña – dijo seria – Me llamo Nicole Dark- dijo dando una sonrisa

\- Ok- dijo sonriente Kord

\- ¿Y porque te golpeaban? - pregunto Twist preocupándose por la chica

\- Por nada y no te preocupes- dijo Nikki sonriente, Nikki se acercó a Twist y susurro.

\- Ellos dos- apunto a Eli y a Trixie – ¿Son novios? - pregunto la Dark viendo a Eli y a Trixie abrazados mientras la peli-roja estaba acostada en el hombro del oji-azul.

-No, pero lo parecen – digo el oji- aqua (creo que es oji aqua o si no corríjanme)

Flashback Fin

(dos capítulos de Flashback :-(jijiji)

 _ **Ya en el refugio**_

Y por fin llegaron al refugio nuestros héroes favoritos Pronto dijo que el hoy cocinaría, pero Nicole dijo que ella lo haría por los relatos que le habían dicho de la comida de Pronto. Después de un puchero por parte de Pronto las babosas decidieron colgarlo al techo para que se callara de una buena vez, a los demás miembros de la banda no les importo decidieron hablar con ir a hablar con Nicole.

\- Y dime ¿sabes usar una lanzadora? -. Digo el joven asiático

\- No, pero yo aprendo rápido- Digo la joven peli morada dando su sonrisa la cual hizo reír a Eli.

\- Si quieres te enseño- hablaron Eli y Trixie al mismo tiempo después de eso ninguno de los presentes evito reír

\- Gracias- digo la chica

\- Y dime de que caverna eres- digo Twist (él ya sabe de la superficie al igual que Junjie)

\- Ammm… - pensada la niña una excusa para salvarse- No soy de aquí- digo la chica, pero en eso un humo negro empezó a cubrir la habitación- ¿Qué diablos? - digo la menor y eso hizo que desapareciera (Nicole tiene poderes el que acabo de escribir es el de la oscuridad, tiene más pero no los voy a decir hasta más delante de la historia)

\- Ok, eso ha sido raro- digo el Troll de las cavernas

\- Mira quien lo dice- digo Twist

\- Ahora sí que te mueres, rubio- Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a perseguir a Twist por toda la habitación, pero no tardo mucho tiempo. Las babosas hicieron una broma pesada para el Troll y digamos que funcionó muy bien Kord termino lleno de harina plumas y miel. Claro

Eli y Trixie reían a mas no poder y Nicole pues sus piernas la habían traicionado y la mandaron al suelo

 **Y Hasta aquí me alegra que les haya gustado y hoy revisando comentarios (ya alegre porque Nicolle y Gen me habían dejado uno) vi que me dejaron dos La Diosa Yenapa y Music Gianval sin exagerar al ver la aceptación de mi historia salte de la alegría me alegra que les haya gustado**

 **Y responderé a los reviews**

 **Zeldangelink: Ya la he seguido. Saludos :3**

 **TrueLovenik13: :-) Saludos :3**

 **LaDiosaYenapa: Yo soy la única que se porque la golpeaban y lo revelare pronto, y lo de Junjie seguro hare historias alternativas cada 10 reviews una historia alternativa gracias. Saludos :3**

 **Music Gianval: ¿Alegre?, sip mi historia parece libreto de teatro. Saludos :3**

 **Chaito!**

 **Os quiero**


	4. Y aprendiendo a disparar

**Nuevo capítulo yeiii**

 **He actualizado rápido ¿verdad?**

 **Ayer no he actualizado porque fui a Hotel Transilvania 2 porque me aburría**

 **Os quiero, y empecemos la historia**

Después de bajar a Pronto del techo y que los chicos hayan obligaran a Kord a bañarse, fueron donde Garfio Rojo para conseguirle una lanzadora a Nikki, cuando llegaron los chicos Garfio Rojo, Garfio Rojo quedo viendo a la niña, hasta que Eli decidió hablar y esto fue lo que digo

\- Garfio Rojo, ocupamos una lanzadora para ella- apunto a Nikki con una leve sonrisa

\- Y ¿Por qué la ocupan, le quieren enseñar a disparar? - digo Garfio Rojo sonriendo a Nicole

\- Sí, ellos me quieren enseñar a disparar, para aprender defensa propia- digo Nikki sonriendo

\- Ahh y ¿con qué te controlas, más? – digo Garfio Rojo más alegre que nunca más que cuando Twist tuvo que hacer de él. Pero sabían que era porque la niña estaba presente. El era bueno con los niños.

\- Con un arco- digo Nikki, hasta que Trix decidió hablar.

\- Enserio crees que la puedas controlar, es la que más cuesta controlar y creo que Garfio Rojo no tenga – digo la Sting

\- Pues si tengo uno, pero quieres probar una lanzadora como la del Shane- digo Garfio Rojo

\- Ok- cuando salieron a Nicole le dieron una lanzadora color negra con detalles morados, ella disparo una babosa negra con detalles verdes, unos ojos color morado. (se me olvido decir que ella tiene una babosa) ella callo para atrás. De espaldas con una leve mirada de dolor en su rostro.

\- Nico, ¿te encuentras bien? - digo Twist mientras extendía la mano a la joven

\- Más o menos- digo la niña mientras el chico la ayudada a levantarse- Gracias – digo dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

\- Sera mejor que pruebes el arco- digo Kord mientras le dedicada una sonrisa

\- Si será mejor – digo Garfio Rojo sonriendo

Luego de la caída de Nikki le dieron un arco de color morado con un sinsajo pintado en color negro la cuerda era de un hierro de color dorado, sus flechas eran un palo de color negro, las plumas eran de color morado y los tubos de babosas están donde debería estar la piedra afilada, estos tubos se habrían a llegar a los 360 km. Por hora para que la babosa salga disparada.

\- Ok, ahora lo voy a intentar- la chica disparo la flecha, la cual salió disparada la babosa salió disparada, para convertirse en la babosa la babosa emitió una luz color morada que dejo bastante aturdidos a todos los integrantes de la banda contando a Nikki la cual se cayó encima de una roca dejándola inconsciente porque se golpeó gusto en el cuello.

 **Y hasta aquí sé que está más corto de lo común, pero me obligan a Dormir, tengo sueño**

 **Y responderé reviews**

 **Zeldangelink: Si no me gusta que me digan pequeña que Nikki se basa en mi personalidad e intento hacerlo largos, pero me bloqueo un poco :-( y gracias por leer. Saludos :-)**

 **Gwenvinlove: Gracias por sacar un poco de tu tiempo para leer mi historia, si Nicole tiene poderes y ya actualicé. Saludos :-)**

 **Y hasta aquí, Les quiero**

 **¡OS QUIERO!**

 **HASTA LUEGOOOO!**


	5. Historia alternativa 1

**Y aquí con un nuevo capítulo, tarde en actualizar.**

 **¡Lo siento chicos!**

 **Es que celebrábamos mi cumpleaños (cumplo el 30 de diciembre) ya casi cumplo 12 :-(**

 **Pero los dejo de aburrir**

 **¡YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 10 REVIEWS!**

 **Ahora haré mi primera historia alternativa hare lo que le paso a Junjie de niño un día de retos habrá retos que mis amigas y yo hemos hecho. Habrá cosas raras y mucho.**

 **Empecemos la historia (pensé en ponerles un pequeño apodo ustedes eligen)**

En las Cavernas del Este se encontraban, se encontraban una niña y un niño de unos 9 años (esto pasa unos días antes de que Goon controlara a Junjie) la niña era de ojos azules, el cabello era de color castaño, esta era de tez (piel) blanca, viste una remera purpura, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans grises ajustados y unos botines negros. Esta niña se llamada Gen (Gen le pertenece a Zelgandelink, Zel sé que no tiene esa edad, pero aparecerá normal de 15 años en unos capítulos). El otro era Junjie era igual que al de siempre solo que enano XD. Estos chicos estaban hablando animadamente, hasta que a Gen le digo a Junjie

\- Jun ¿Por qué no jugamos algún juego? - digo Gen (malpensados)

\- Pero, ¿cómo? – digo Junjie

\- Hagamos retos- digo la niña sonriente

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – digo Junjie preocupado

\- Ya lo veras – digo sonriente la chica, eso asusto bastante a Junjie

\- Mátenme, por favor – digo viendo la sonrisa de su amiga

\- No pasara nada malo- digo Gen viéndolo

\- Ok – digo temeroso al ver a su amiga

Estos llegaron a una casa de la chica y ella saco dos cucharas, y una canela en polvo. Ella saco una botella de leche y dos vasos, esta sirvió en los dos vasos un poco de leche y puso en las cucharas una cantidad exagerada de canela y le dio una de las cucharas a Junjie y digo.

\- Jun debes comerte toda la canela sin escupirla- digo la niña sonriente- La leche es por si no te resistes- digo sonriente.

\- No creo que sea tan fácil – digo Junjie viendo la cuchara, agarro la cuchara y se la metió a la boca y no soporto y empezó a toser mientras escupía la canela, mientras Gen reía a más no poder. Ella lo hizo y le paso lo mismo que a Junjie solo que ella casi se desmaya, aunque Junjie seguía riendo al ver a su amiga casi muerta, hasta que se levantó y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ouch! ¿¡Porque lo has hecho?!-digo Junjie malhumorado.

\- ¡Porque tú me has reído de mí! - gritó la chica

\- ¡Y tú de mí! - gritó Junjie

\- Ágamos el siguiente reto- digo la chica después del griterío que pegaron los niños

\- Ok :3 – digo Junjie sonriente, Gen saco de un refrigerador dos hielos y un poco de sal, ella le entrego el cubo de hielo con un poco de sal e hizo que cerrara la mano hasta que ella igual la cerró, la chica chilla una poco, Junjie ya que de pequeño lo ponían a hacer eso desde muy pequeño

\- ¡¿Porque no chillas?!- grito la chica mientras seguía chillando del dolor de ponerse ese hielo en su mano.

\- Porque desde pequeño hacía esto – digo Junjie riendo

\- Sí que sos – digo sin terminar la frase

\- Hagamos el ultimo reto – río el chico

\- Ok – digo la niña sin muchas ganas de seguir jugando

Los niños sacaron unos malvaviscos de la alacena el primero en meterse uno a la boca fue Junjie y digo

\- Chubby Chubby Bunny- y así siguieron hasta que a Junjiee casi vomita encima de Gen ¿Por qué? Porque sus mejillas ya no podían aguantar de tantos malvaviscos que tenía

Ese día para ellos fue divertido, pero Goon los vigila

 **Termine al fin**

 **A los reviews**

 **Zeldangelink : * no sé qué poner pero las caritas arreglan todo* :D Saluditos :3**

 **ZarcortFan25: Qué onda, solo si tocas a mi senpai te mato, no lo sabía y me alegro bastante, si algo cortas pero es que me bloqueo. Saluditos**

 **Ahora a lo serio empezare a aceptar Oc´s porque quiero que ustedes sean parte de la historia.**

 **Cosas para meter a tus Oc´s**

 **Nombre;**

 **Apellido:**

 **Vestimenta:**

 **Tez:**

 **Color de pelo:**

 **Color de ojos:**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Historia:**

 **Como es la lanzadora:**

 **Babosas:**

 **Mando, bueno o Malo:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y hasta luego**

 **¡ Sayonara!**


	6. Nuevos amigos :-)

**Estoy viva, me he tardado en actualizar y lo sé :-(**

 **Perdónenme ¿Sí?**

 **Se me ocurrió ¿Por qué no hago mi llegada a Bajoterra?**

 **Pongan que Sí o que No en los reviews**

 **Hoy aparecerán personajes y personas especiales**

 **Rex le pertenece a ZarcortFan25, Nicolle a TrueLovenik13 y Gen a Zelgandelink. (Me aparece invalido error eso significa que elimino la cuenta ¿verdad? Pero no importa se lo dejo porque es muy buena amiga mía)**

Después de que los chicos se recuperaran, encontraron a Nikki con un chico y dos chicas. El chico era peli azul, su tez era blanca más no pálida, ojos rojos esta llevada, una playera manga corta color rojo, un chaleco de cuero negro con capucha, un pantalón de mezclilla semirasgado, unos guantes sin dedos color negro con una placa en el dorso, unos protectores de antebrazos de metal, unos tenis deportivos Nike Vivtory V IC azules con verdes. Una de las chicas tenía el cabello castaño-cenizo, ojos azules-grisáceos y piel de tono suave, usa una polera amarilla con otra negra adentro, pantalón gris, botas negras y guantes dejando al descubierto sus dedos, llevada una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo. Y la otra ya la conocen

Gen: ¿Junjie eres vos? - digo la amiga de la infancia del ya mencionado.

Junjie: ¿Gen? – se acercó a ella y la abrazo (Nicolle no te pongas celosa)

Gen: Tanto tiempo – recibió el abrazo

?: Gen, ven a ayudar a Nikki- digo la chica de cabello castaño-cenizo

Gen: Ya te ayudo, Nico- digo, pero el peli-azul de Eli

Eli: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - digo este.

?: Nadie que te importe- digo el chico

Nicolle: ¡Cállate y di tu nombre! - digo mientras le apuntada con su lanzadora (la cual es estilo a la de Danna) Nikki empezó a despertarse y reconoció al chico de ojos rojo.

Nikki: ¿Rex? - la chica le sonrió y abrazo al chico

Rex: Hola Nikki _ recibió el abrazo de la niña mientras le revolvió un poco el cabello

Eli, Trixie, Junjie, Kord, Pronto y Nicolle- ¡¿USTEDES SE CONOCEN?!- gritaron dejando a Nikki, Gen y Rex sordos

Rex:Yo a los únicos que conozco son a Gen y Nikki- digo el chico sonriente hasta que este volteo y dio a Gen agarrando del cuello a Eli de forma brusca con cara de chica anime enamorada, hasta que recibió un golpe por parte de Nicolle, pero Gen siguió ahorcando a Eli por otro lado Rex estaba demasiado tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad tardo muy poco para Rex al oír que Nikki grito.

Nikki: ¡GEN! - digo la niña mientras apuntada a Rex.

Gen: ¿sí? - Cuando vio a Rex salió disparada como babosa en lanzadora (jeje, entiende como en lanzadora, olvídenlo) Rex al ver a Gen corriendo hacía el empezó a maldecir a Nikki mientras la veía de forma asesina, y Nikki pues ella saludada a Rex con una sonrisa algo perturbadora hacía Rex y ¿Por qué Gen les persigue a Rex y a Eli porque tienen el pelo azul y Gen ama a los peli azules

Kord: Nikki, porque Gen ahorcada a Eli- digo mientras veía a Eli siendo socorrido por Trixie (muy lógico, Eli y Trixie se besan bajo el árbol de cerezos lalalala) Twist y Junjie. Pronto el no hacía más que mirar.

Nikki: Es fácil Gen ama a los pelis azules, entonces Trix cuida a Eli antes de que te roben a tu hombre- digo mientras Eli y Trixie se sonrojaban a más no poder, de donde Nikki empezó a joderlos, pues Nikki desde pequeña es algo vacilona y amada jugar y joder entonces empezó a joderlos pero ella siempre buscada el momento adecuado para joder.

Trixie- ¿Por qué dices eso? - digo viendo la reír a sus amigos a más no poder

Nikki- ¿Qué no es real? Yo creía que eran novios- digo con voz de niña inocente claro Rex, Gen y Nicolle se morían de la risa claro no aguantaron y cayeron al suelo ya que sus piernas los traicionaron.

 **Y aquí termine el capítulo muy corto, pero me duele la manito :-(**

 **Sé que los Oc´s no aparecieron mucho, pero empezarán a aparecerán más en el próximo capitulo**

 **No me maten plox**

 **Haré una encuesta y lo hare porque quiero tener interacciones con ustedes ¿qué les parece**

 **Para el próximo capítulo lo pondré a su opinión**

 **¡Time Reviews!**

 **ZarcortFan25: Si Jeff vive bajo mi cama y sabe que si me toca le rompo los huesos de forma inmediata, ¡Saluditos!:3**

 **TrueLovenik13: Si mis amigas dijeron que lo hiciera hací, ¡Saluditos! :3**

 **-Sayonara- :3**


	7. Feliz Navidad (no se me ocurre nada)

**Nicole: Holiwis :-)**

 **Nicole: Feliz Navidad**

 **Nati: Emmm Nikki ya pasaron 4 días**

 **Nicole: ¡No me deprimas!**

 **Nati: *suspiro***

 **Nati y la Nicole; ¡Empecemos!**

Ya tres semanas desde que conocieron a Rex, Nicole (True YA SE QUE NO SE ESCRIBE ASÍ pero no me mates) y Gen. Ya Nikki empezó a controlar su lanzadora, Rex le quiso enseñar a controlar cada movimiento con la lanzadora. Eli y Trixie por otro lado se pusieron más distantes por lo que había dicho Nikki hace unas semanas.

 **POV Burpy (tres semanas antes)**

Eli trajo 3 personas, el chico de ojos rojos tenía alzada a Nikki en la espalda mientras seis babosas jugaban con la niña, una de esas babosas era una infierno me parece linda, claro cuando entraron el chico bajo a Nikki y ella sonrió mientras se acercada al sofá y se lanzada en este.

 **Fin del POV**

(Ya volvemos donde estábamos al principio)

Un día como cualquier, hasta que empezó a sonar la alarma, claro Trixie al oír eso bajo lo más rápido posible, empezó a revisar en qué lugar era.

Trixie: Es en la caverna Futuria y El Señor Sábado está usando su su Cryptogriff.

Eli: ¡Vamos!- digo alegre, ya que no tuvieron ni un duelo, exceptuando el de La Pandilla Hoola- Nikki, tú te quedas con Rex, Gen y Nicole- digo viendo a las chicas y el chico.

Nikki: ¡¿Por qué?!- grito la niña, Todos voltearon a ver a la chica- ¡Ya aprendí a usar mi lanzadora, y ya esquivo babosas! - digo la niña- Por favor- claro, al ver la decidida que estaba la dejaron ir

Nicole: ¿Ves Ashkii? Ya podrás mostrar tus habilidades, *susurro* y yo las mías – digo la chica sonriendo a su babosa Congelada, Ashkii.

Rex: ¿Estas emocionada, Blaze? – El chico hablaba con su babosa, la cual se encontrada en las orejas de su mecabestia

Trixie: ¡Llegamos! – digo sonriente la adolecente

SR. Sábado: Ja, ja, ja la Banda de Shane, con más "amiguitos"- digo observando a Rex, Nicole y Gen, claro al ver a Nikki se echó a reír - ¿enserio una niña? Pufs ja, ja,ja,ja- El hombre no aguantada la risa, Rex solo se quitó del camino de Nikki la cual ya había cargado a su babosa Kira. La chica tenía su lanzadora cargada y apunto de disparar, Cuando disparo el hombre había tardado en racionar el hombre termino siendo golpeado y quemado por la babosa.

El hombre golpeo en el estómago a Nikki con sus manos haciendo que la chica cayera de forma brusca encima de una roca dejando a la chica con una herida. En ese momento Eli estaba a punto de disparar a sábado en ese momento llego una chica de: cabellos castaños, ojos cafés y la piel de color blanca. Tenía una camisa de manga corta color rojo, unos jeans azules, con unos tenis rojos. La cual disparo a Sábado, la chica sonrió.

¿?: Hola , soy Jessica – digo la chica

Eli: Muchas Gracias- digo el chico sonriendo mientras levantada a la niña la cual se encontrada con sangre en su herida, claro la chica tenía la un poco de tierra en su ropa. Jessica sonrio al ver a la niña.

 **Y hasta aquí, que me siento malita.**

 **Feliz Navidad nuevamente**

 **Ya cumpliré 12 años, el 30 de este mes, Yeiiiiii**

 **Este es un capitulo demasiado corto, lo sé.**

 **¿Qué tal están? Yo bastante bien, aunque ocupo que sea el 30 ya. Al fin viene Nati y pasaremos juntas, estoy muy alegre.**

 **Siento un dolor en mi garganta.**

 **Estoy mareada.**

 **¡Review Time!**

 **ZarcortFan 25: Si, joder es muy normal :-), si esta cortito y aquí está tu continuación. Y te digo Actualiza por favor. Saludos :3**

 **Jessicaoscura: Muchas gracias, por leer y dejar tu OC. Saludos :3**

 **Eso es todo**

 **LOS QUIERO CON TODO MI Kokoro**

 **-SAYONARA_**


	8. Como se conocieron Parte 1(Rex y Nicole)

**Hola, ¿cómo están?**

 **Yo aquí cansada, casi muerta.**

 **Chicos, no estoy durmiendo Bien entonces será un capitulo alternativo de la forma de que Rex y Nikki se conocieron**

Un chico de unos 19 años (este es Rex) estaba caminando solo por las calles, el chico se veía cansado, el chico observo a su alrededor y observo un refugio en mal estado, cuando entro observo un living (salón o sala) sucio y destrozado, el chico observo una escalera y empezó a subir cuando se detuvo estada al frente de una habitación (cuarto o pieza) la cual tenía en la puerta un cartel la cual tenía el nombre "Paige". El chico entro en esta y encontró una imagen de unos niños juntos los dos estaban sonrientes y abrazados. El chico solo lanzo la imagen contra una pared con ira, rencor y odio, El no odiada a su hermana, odiada a Black el casi mata a su hermana y a él. El solo salió del refugio para observar cómo era por fuera el refugio, las telarañas ganaban terreno alrededor de las afueras del refugio, las grietas hacían que las babosas se colaran hacia el refugio, el chico tenía una mirada fría, solo vio hacia el refugio mientras cerrada su mano derecha, recordando el asesinato de su Padre (chicos esto es lo que el oyó ese día)

 **Flashback Rex**

\- Señor Benkward, el Señor Black lo busca- digo Boris observando al padre de Rex, en eso entro un hombre castaño y corpulento.

-Señor Benkward, necesitamos sus servicios en Industrias Black para la maquinaria-digo Black de forma desinteresada, pero no noto que un chico peli azul lo observada

\- No voy a trabajar para usted Señor Thaddeus Black, tengo dos hijos y mi esposa está desaparecida- digo el hombre mientras observada a Black

-Señor no le estoy dando opción- digo Black mientras le colocada su lanzadora en la cabeza del padre de Rex.

-Máteme si quiere, pero yo tengo a mis dos hijos que buscaran venganza por su padre…- Black solo disparo al hombre con un carnero dejando que cayera muerto en la alfombra del salón.

-Busquen a los niños ellos no deben vivir- digo Black saliendo del hogar, en eso aparecieron varios guardias para buscar a los jóvenes. Rex al observar eso juro venganza hacia Black, cuando digo Black les digo a los guardias que los mataran Rex corrió a la habitación de su hermana, la cual le observo a Rex preocupada al oír el disparo el chico solo la agarro, la chica se soltó del agarre de su hermano y digo

-Rex...-digo mientras lo observada- ¿Y papá?, ¿por qué escuche un disparo, porque huimos? Digo la niña observando a Rex. Rex solo suspiro el agarro a Paige mientras la escondía al oír pasos por las escaleras, un hombre había entrado a la habitación. Rex le tapó la boca para que no hablara. La chica veía asustada al hombre, el hombre encontró a los niños, Rex agarro al hombre dándole un golpe en toda la cara, ya que él tenía a su hermana menor.

 **Flashback End**

Ya pasaron 9 años desde esa tragedia, Rex dejo a su hermanita en otra casa con otra familia, sin memoria alguna de su hermano. Rex se volvió frío no hablada con nadie, no quería encariñarse a nadie. Él no quería repetir la historia, el solo observo a su alrededor, para observar a una La ciudad destrozada sin ninguna señal de vida toda muerta por culpa de Black. El llego y las destruyo totalmente sin ninguna piedad, matando niños, jóvenes, adultos y ancianos. La ciudad es fantasma, la ciudad es su hogar. Empezó a observar esperando encontrar tan solo escombros encontrando a una chica de unos 10 años inconsciente, la chica tenía un tatuaje (no lo puse en la historia porque no lo pueden observar ya que está en la espalda, tenía una camisa que mostrada la espalda) este era una mariposa color negra con azul mientras un color carmesí teñía un poco las alas de la mariposa, el chico la observo a Nikki, la chica empezó a levantarse para observar a Rex y salir corriendo, Rex la empezó a seguir, para él fue difícil alcanzarla, ya que la chica corría demasiado rápido, Rex ya no veía a la niña había desaparecido la chica había desaparecido de la vista de cualquier humano, Troll, Topoide o Babosa. Lo raro es que se encontraban en un tejado.

-La perdí- digo Rex con algo de decepcionado

-Yo, creo que no- digo la niña apareciendo detrás del chico, mirándolo de arrida abajo- ¿Por qué me seguiste? -digo la niña con tonos fríos su voz se notada decaída.

-Por qué yo quise seguirte-digo con una leve mirada hacia la niña, el chico se acercó a la niña esta solo se hizo para atrás cuando la intento tocar- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién eres? Y más importante ¿Qué eres? - digo viendo a Nikki con una mirada seria.

-Dilo tu primero -digo la niña apuntando a Rex con una de sus manos de la cual empezó a emanar humo color azul/celeste.

-Yo lo dije primero, dilo- digo Rex sin sorprenderse del humo de la mano de la chica

-Whou, un chico valiente- bajo la mano que tenía apuntando a Rex-Mi nombre es Nicole Dark, pero me dicen Nikki-sonrío la joven observando a Rex- ¿Y tú?

-Soy Rex Benkward- digo mientras observada a la chica-¿Qué significa ese tatuaje? -digo apuntando la mariposa que Nikki tenía en la espalda. La chica lo mira con algo de nerviosismo mientras decidió rascarse la nuca.

-Algo familiar- digo la chica mintiéndole al joven. Este alzo una ceja observando a la niña la cual lo miro.

-Ven sígueme- digo Nicole empezando a caminar por los escombros de la ciudad, Rex empezó a seguirla sin fiarse de ella, la última vez que confió la ciudad en la que vivió de pequeño destruida en escombros, la persona en la que confió Twist.

La niña seguía caminada observando los escombros logrando recordar algo de su pasado. Una canción (canción de mi banda favorita; Hero By Skillet) la canción le traía nostalgia, recuerdos y amistad, Ella la cantada con sus amigas juntas, decidió empezarla a cantar.

 **Hero By Skillet (versión española nightcore)**

Estoy sólo a un paso.

Estoy sólo a un respiro.

Perdiendo mi fe hoy.

[Cayendo en el borde hoy]

Soy sólo un hombre.

No un súper héroe.

[No soy un súper héroe]

Alguien que me salve del odio.

Es sólo otra guerra.

Sólo otra familia desgarrada.

[Cayendo de mi fe hoy]

Sólo a un paso del borde.

Es sólo otro día en el mundo en que vivimos.

[Estribillo]

Necesito a un héroe que me salve ahora

Necesito a un héroe [Salva mi vida ahora]

Necesito un héroe que me salve la vida.

Un héroe me salvará [justo a tiempo]

Tengo que pelear hoy.

Para vivir otro día.

Hablando con mi mente hoy

[Mi voz será escuchada hoy]

Tengo que hacer una jugada

Pero soy simplemente un hombre.

[No soy un súper héroe]

Mi voz será escuchada hoy

Es sólo otra guerra.

Sólo otra familia desgarrada.

[Mi voz será escuchada hoy]

Es otro asesinato.

Comienza la cuenta para destruirnos.

[Estribillo]

Necesito a un héroe que me salve ahora

Necesito a un héroe justo a tiempo.

Sálvame justo a tiempo.

Sálvame justo a tiempo.

¿Quién peleará por lo correcto?

¿Quién nos ayudará a sobrevivir?

Estamos en la pelea de nuestras vidas

[y no estamos listos para morir]

¿Quién peleará por los débiles?

¿Quién los hará creer?

Tengo un héroe [Tengo un héroe]

Viviendo en mí.

No voy pelear por lo correcto.

Hoy está hablando mi mente.

Y sú me mata ésta noche

[Estaré listo para morir]

Un héroe no tiene miedo de dar su vida.

Un héroe me salvará justo a tiempo.

[Estribillo]

Necesito un héroe.

¿Quién peleará por lo correcto?

¿Quién nos ayudará a sobrevivir?

Necesito un héroe.

¿Quién peleará por los débiles?

¿Quién los hará creer?

Necesito un héroe.

Necesito un héroe.

Un héroe me salvará justo a tiempo.

 **End**

Rex oyó cantar a la chica dejándolo bastante impresionado, la chica no se vio cuenta de que había logrado liberar uno de sus misterios poderes y fue el de ...

 **Whou el capítulo más largo que hice whou**

 **Chicos no he dormido bien estos días, pero sigo viva tranquilos**

 **He estado aburrida en mi casa**

 **Al menos el Domingo voy donde Nati**

 **¡Reviews Time!**

 **Jessicaoscura: Si me tarde bastante, no es nada, pero no pusiste ropa .-. Gracias. Saludos Feliz año nuevo 2016 te espero leer muchas gracias**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **Besitos, Cuidaros**

 **Nikki, cambio y Fuera**


	9. La nueva amiga o ¿enemiga?

**Ho-hola soy Nikki y te apuesto una galletita a que esta no es mi historia de Mas niños y locura *empieza a sonar la intro de Hola soy Germán***

 **Lo siento por no actualizar, pero no he estado en mi casa entonces sorry**

 **Ok empecemos Ya**

 _La nueva amiga o ¿enemiga?_

La banda de Shane junto con Jessica, Nicolle, Rex, Gen y Nikki caminaban por un bosque frondoso cuando en un pequeño momento observaron una babosa de bastante parecida a la de Nikki (una babosa con antenas, en la espalda tiene puntos en la espalda y la pancita es morada total esta es la de Nikki) solo que los puntitos de la espalda y la panza de color celeste.

Eli- Vamos a por aquella babosa -digo el líder de la Banda

Jess-Pero Eli ¿esa babosa no es parecida a la de Nikki? -digo la más observadora del grupo, cuando Jess digo eso la babosa se escondió, Pero cuando ida a sus compañeros todos tenían la mirada puesta en la menor del grupo, está sintiéndose bastante mal por ser tan observada hasta que digo

Nikki- No me miren solo hay dos babosas de esta especie y nadie sabe dónde se encuentran si encontramos una la babosa puede ser que el dueño este cerca-digo la niña sonriente

Nicolle-Entonces vamos!-digo casi saltando de la mecabestia, en ese momento todos se bajaron de la mecabestias y empezaron a caminar en grupo en un instante Nikki empezó a correr al observar una silueta todos al ver la acción unos la siguieron otros hicieron lo mismo que ella.

En es momento todos los que habían quedado decidieron hacer lo que hicieron los demás, entonces empezaron a correr en diferentes caminos.

Rex's POV

Empecé a caminar para buscar a Nikki en un momento observo el cuerpo de una adolecente corriendo, en ese momento grite...

Rex: ¡Nikki!- grite queriendo que ella me respondiera sin ningún resultado, en eso empecé a seguir a la chica al momento de seguirla note que no era Nikki entonces decidí utilizar el secreto guardado desde que nací la única persona que lo conocía Nikki no sé qué le paso ni se si s

e recordara de ellos o de los de ella...

Con mi mano izquierda empecé a formar una bola de fuego y se la lance a la joven no le hice daño solo la amarre con una cuerda hecha de fuego la chica empezó a intentar zafarse sin lograr lo en ese momento note como era la chica. La chica tenía el cabello castaño con las puntas color celestes, su tez era de color trigueña y sus ojos color marrón, esta llevada una camisa de mangas cortas con una frase de color negra la cual decía "Im so happy" un jean color negro junto unos tenis converse color celeste. Cuando la observe decidí quitar la liana de un árbol y decidió amaro a la chica con la liana y entonces decidió quitar el fuego con la que la había amarrado y decidi llamar a los demás.

 _Cinco minutos después_

Solo faltaba Nikki en llegar, pero me sorprendió al ver que Eli sostenía a la babosa la cual habíamos visto.

¿?- Devuélvanme a mi Babosa no le hagan nada por favor- digo la chica con algo de preocupación en su voz

Eli- Solo dime tu nombre y donde encontraste esta babosa- digo Eli con seriedad

¿?- Mi nombre Natalia Wood, pero mis amigos me dicen Nati y la encontré en este bosque junto con…-en eso hizo silencio a observar a una figura que se acercada con una mirada seria en su rostro.

Nikki- Whou miren quien llego la que traiciono-digo la niña con mucha seriedad en su rostro

Nati- Ya te lo dige que yo no te traicione fue….-antes de que pudiera terminar Nikki le apuntada con su lanzadora ya cargada con Perla (su babosa Wakai)

Gen-Nikki te puedes calma- le regalo Gen a Nikki

Jess sujeto a Nikki mientras Nicolle le quitada la lanzadora para que Nikki no matará a Nati… En ese momento La babosa Slinera (¿se escribe así no? Si no corríjanme)

 **Me siento Happy por actualizar yeii..**

 **Chicos yo intentare actualizar los sabados ya que este martes entro a Sexto grado :'(**

 **Los quiero**

 **Reviews Time**

 **Zarcort: Si lo repeti mucho pero muchitas gracias por corregirme y gracias por Leer. Saludos :3**

 **Jess: *mirando a Jes* emm ya lo veras pero ya vistes que igual Rex tiene poderes. Saludos :3**

 **Una ultima cosa**

 **¿reviews?**

 **Sayonara**


	10. Empiezan los cambios

**Hola, preciosuras tranquilas sigo viva**

 **Aunque en uso días tengo exámenes entonces a actualizar ENTOCES A EMPEZAR**

 **Chapter:** Empiezan los cambios

Nikki cayó al suelo dormida mientras Rex la levantada mientras Nicole, Jess y Gen le empezada a quitar las lianas alrededor del cuerpo a Nati, hasta que todos empezaron a oír pisadas pesadas mientras observan de dónde venían los pasos observaron a un joven de cabello negro y las puntas moradas, ojos verdes, Blanco de tez, delgado pero parecía fuerte, este llevada una camisa azulada con las mangas cortas (no de tirantes) negras, unos pantalones negros, al igual que unos tenis azules, su cabello estaba alborotado y este traía una expresión intimidante para la mayoría, Rex al observar al muchacho se le quedo observando hasta que este volteo a él haciendo que Rex tuviera un dolor inmenso en su pecho. El muchacho sin aguantar cayó al suelo de rodillas soltando a Nikki la cual en un movimiento casi inmediato del chico agarro a Nikki mientras que Nicolle corría a socarrar a Rex. Jess observo la escena y se le había empezado a hacer raro que un chico que ninguno conocía ayudo a una de la más joven del grupo pero la chica no se decidió preocupar por su joven amiga pero solo la miro, aunque el joven no le tenía muy buena espina de aquel chico, el chico la cargo y empezó a llevársela mientras todos los demás socorrían a Rex, hasta que Nicolle observo lo que estaba haciendo el chico el cual estaba subiendo a Nikki a su Meca-bestia, Nicolle corrió hacia el chico para golpearlo y bajar a Nikki de forma casi inmediata, el muchacho se empezó a Levantar con un pequeño moretón en su ojo izquierdo pero para la mala suerte que tenía Gen igual lo observo o más bien volteo al sentir que alguien lo habían golpeado (Coff Loca Coff) Y ayudo a Nicolle a Sacar a Nikki de esa escena y luego tenía una idea para que el muchacho hablara (o si no habla Gen lo mata, LoL verso) esta se puso frente a el con su mejor amiga una babosa trilladora llamada "Yuno" la cual gruñía al chico este solo levanto las manos y luego se volteo y puso las manos en su nuca esperando un disparo con sus 2 ojos cerrados pero al no sentir nada volteo y vi a una Gen muy extrañada, este la miro con no muy buena cara y observó a los demás junto Rex el cual lo mirada con una cara asesina.

-¿Qué les sucede a todos? ¡Tú! - digo apuntando a Gen- ¡¿Por qué no me has disparado?!- digo bastante enojado el muchacho- ¡Y TÚ!- digo apuntando a Nicolle mientras alzada la voz mucho más- ¿¡ Que te pasa por la cabeza se te ocurre golpearme sin saber que ida a hacer!?- Grito exaltando a la mayoría pero a Nati, Rex y Jess le parecía muy conocida esa actitud

-Wau, Chico cálmate- digo Eli viendo al chico

-Si estoy de acuerdo con el Joven Eli- digo Pronto observándolo

-Por favor ¿me dices tu nombre?-digo Trixie de manera educada el cual hizo que el chico se calmara y decidiera contestar.

-Soy Delsin Dar- hizo una pausa- ¡Dawson! – esa energía hizo que varios sospecharan- Digo Delsin Dawson, un joven de la caverna... Technology y mi edad son 12 años- digo el muchachito cuya identidad ya conocieron

-Wau chico tu entusiasmo me agrada- digo Kord golpeando al chico en el hombro sonriente

\- Dimos ¿Por qué te llevadas a Nikki?- digo Junjie Serio

-Pues, para llevarla a un lugar mucho mas seguro, muchas personas de mi caverna dicen que volvió Black y Busca a la banda de Shane y dicen que primero acabara con los nuevos integrantes- digo seriamente Delsin

-Vamos a pelear entonces- digo Eli sacando su arma

-¡No!- digo Trixie- Nikki esta mal llevémosla al refugio- digo Trixie

\- Sera mejor – respondió Kord bajando las ilusiones de su amigo

-Aww, Ok- digo Eli resignado

\- Oye amigo es lo mejor- digo Nicolle poniendo la mano en el hombro de Eli haciendo que Trixie solo le pusiera Mala cara a Nicolle y se fuera.

Los muchachos habían al fin llegado al refugio después de un largo viaje cansado pero a la vez divertido por las ocurriencias de Pronto y las bromas de Kord hacia todos los nuevos y viejos integrantes de la banda de Shane la única que se salvo fue Nikki la cual estaba inconsciente. Cuando al fin habían llegado al refugio Jess y Gen decidieron ayudar a subir a Nikki a su habitación, mientras que Rex por su parte ayudada los nuevos a conocer el refugio y Jess pues ella se puso a cocinar para no matar a Delsin a comer la comida de Pronto Germitopo, en cuanto a Nikki ¡Vamos a Verla!

 **Con Nikki**

Esta se encontrada yacida en su cama, hasta que la luz de la Luna le empezada a pegar en sus ojos haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos, la muchachita se sento en el borde de la cama mientras veía un momento su vestimenta la cual parecía no agradarle tanto se levanto de su cama y se puso a observar un conjunto que Nikki parecía gustarle mientras unas marcas de tintura o al menos eso parecía aparecían en sus brazos formando una pequeña mariposa con las alas atrapadas en unas cadenas…

 **Terminamos con Nikki (30 minutos después)**

Todos Nati, Delsin, Jess , Gen, Rex, Nicolle, Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto y Junjie reian por una película la cual estaban viendo todos veian (Nooo, Comían Nikki, Yo; Dejame es mi historia)

Hasta que empezaron a oír pasos bajando las escaleras y la mayoría volteo dejando a todos los presentes impresionados (no de la muy buena forma) Nikki apareció bajando las escaleras con unos lentes de pasta no muy gruesos de un color morado pálido, su cabello suelto llegándole hasta su media espalda mientras un pequeño negro sobresalía entre todo su cabello y su fleco solo tapada medio ojo de la muchacha, unos jeans agujereados azules, una blusa corta (llegada hasta su abdomen) de color morada con una escote que dejada al descubierto su hombros para muchas mujeres pegada hacia su cuerpo (el cual es muy delgado) de manga largas solo que no tiene hombros, unas botas altas color Negro llegándole hasta las rodillas, al igual que traía unos guantes negros dejando al descubierto sus dedos un collar negro pegado a su cuello y un maquillaje muy notoria para su edad osea tenia una sombra de ojos no muy notoria al igual que un rubor pero sus labios eran muy notorios de la zona central tenia un pintado de negro y alredebor un rojo carmesí..

-Que les parece?- digo Nikki

-Muy.. Raro-digo Eli

-Pues a mi me gusta- digo Nati sonriente

\- E igual a Mi- digo Delsin

-Perdona te conozco?- digo Nikki acercándose al chico

-No lo creo- digo Delsin Nervioso

\- Ok y chicos tengo una idea- digo Nikki

-Cual?- dijeron todos

-HAGAMOS UN KARAOKE- digo alegre

\- Si porque n- DIGO Rex- yo empiezo- digo y empezó a cantar la canción la canción de "You Gonna Die" (canción de Skillet)

-Voy yo- digo Nikki

-Te acompaño- digo Delsin sonriente

-pero te sabes la canción "Awake and Alive" -Digo Nikki

-SÍ, me la se- digo

-Genial- digo y se pusieron a cantar

 **Awake and Alive Skillet**

(Delsin)

'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms

(Nikki)

It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last

(Los dos)

I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
right here, right now  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

(Delsin)

I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold

(Nikki) When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again

(Los Dos)

I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
right here, right now  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

(Delsin)

Waking up waking up

(Nikki)

In the dark  
I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you

(Los Dos)

In the dark  
I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you

Cuando Los jóvenes terminaron de Cantar todos se levantaron de sus asietos y empezaron a aplaudir, Todos cantaron toda la noche mientras jugaban y se divertían, Lo malo lo único no sabían la amenaza que se venia y que le ida a pasar a todos

End for Chapter..

 **Termine YEiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Ahora**

 **¡REVEWS TIME!**

 **ZarcortFan25: Si ALFIN pero estudios y ya empece el cole, Grax y. Saludos :3**

 **Jessicaoscura:Si pronto los usaran**

 **Me tarde igual Sorry , SALUDOS *.***

 **-Sayonara os quiero muchito nos vemos pronto seguramente hasta pronto :-9**


	11. ¿Donde estuviste?

**Hola niños, ok no soy una enana a comparación de vosotros….**

 **Miren ya es mucho saben, estuve en exámenes, me enferme, me he sentido mal y hablo enserio lo siento…**

 **Sé que me tarde unas semanas, pero por favor perdónenme…**

Chapter 11: ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi vida?

Flashback, ?

Camino por una habitación muy oscura, colores grisáceos y rojos, la poca luz que entrada era de una ventana, pero esta era la luz de la Luna una luna blanca me recuerda al rostro de mi pequeña flor pálida me recordé de ella y me lancé a la cama, una niña de ojos verdes y un hermoso cabello morado, este día, esta habitación, mi primer beso, su desaparición…

En este momento se abrió la puerta, cegándome la luz de afuera, en este momento apareció un hombre robusto, ojos grises, cabellos negros y unas prendas oscuras con detalles rojos, me levante inmediatamente y lo observe, sus ojos me dicen que busca algo, esta mirada es muy seria y se ríe, esta risa es muy fuera, me obliga a hablar con una voz temblorosa…

-Dis-Discul-pe- dije con mi voz temblorosa, pero decidí reafirmarme y decidí ponerme serio entonces lo mire- Señor, que ocupa sabe que ocupo entrenar y prefiero hacerlo solo- Este me observo y luego sonrió de forma siniestra

-Ocupo que la busques- me digo, sonreí, se de quien me habla me habla de mi flor, mi Nikki…. (Quiero dejaros en suspenso, pero no puedo)

-No me decepciones, Luke- me digo este hombre

-No lo hare señor...

Flashback fin

Con la banda de Shane

La mayoría de los muchachos estaban hablando de misiones, que hicieron de niños y como era la familia, pero una de las más jóvenes.

Nikki estaba encerrada en su habitación las dos manos se encontraban en su rostro, pero las lágrimas se encontraban pasando por sus delicadas manos, mientras sacada sus manos y se encaminada al espejo cayó al suelo formando un gran estruendo…

-Chicos ¿Qué habrá pasado? - digo Rex mirando un momento al cielo (¡Rex que aquí no hay cielo hay techo!)

-Y… ammm… Chicos Nikki es la única que esta arrida- digo Nicolle

-miércoles es cierto- digo Jess poniendo una de sus manos en la boca, sabía que Nikki había sufrido problemas y su energía bajada más rápido de lo normal, esa joven era una niña alegre, positiva, activa, pero de un día a otro su actitud de niña buena se fue, todos corrieron a la habitación, pero lo que encontraron fue a una Nikki Confundida y caminando así la puerta de la casa…

-Ok… estos locos- rio Nikki y se encamino a abrir la puerta quedando boquiabierta. El muchacho la abrazo, la chica acepto su abrazo se mantuvo callada hasta que lo separo y se le ha quedado viendo los ojos grises del joven, este le hablo…

-Nikki te extrañe- el muchacho la volvió a abrazar solo que esta vez Nikki se aferró a la espalda del muchacho y derramo unas lagrimas, el muchacho le ha beso su mejilla derecha y poso su mechon negro detrás de su oreja- ¿Dónde habías estado?...

 **Soy malota os dejare en este suspenso, lo se corto pero hay es que cuesta ;n;**

 **Ok**

 **¡review Time!**

 **TrueLovenik13: So sorry Friend… Saludos C:**

 **Jessicaoscura: ¿Perdonarte No haberme comentado?, Dios perdóname a mi por no haber actualizado, Coff puede ser. Saluditos :3**

 **-Sayonara-**


	12. Recuerdos del pasado, futuro

**Y Aquí en el nuevo capitulo de La chica misteriosa…**

 **Tengo mucho sueño pero hay que empezar..**

 **Y digo en verdad lo siento por la tardanza, pero intentare actualizar rápido**

 **Chapter 12: El pasado, futuro**

Los chicos seguían abrazados, después de un tiempo se abrazaron y sonrieron, primera sonrisa sincera de la pequeña, el muchacho se la devolvió, la banda de Shane callados y observándolos, Nikki solo observo al chico a los ojos y este también en un movimiento del muchachito le beso, un beso largo y tierno. Nikki paralizada en el momento que el muchacho la beso la niña se sonrojo de sobre manera, pero en unos instantes correspondió, los dos niños se separon por la falta del aire, pero unieron sus frentes, los dos sentían sus respiraciones mezclándose. Delsin se acercó al muchacho y lo golpeo de forma fuerte, el golpe fue en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo y de forma rápida el muchacho se levantó y le di un gran puñetazo en la cara, Rex alejo a Delsin al igual que Jess al muchacho, Jess sorprendida al ver la reacción de Nikki pues ella la empujo para atrás y se puso a la par del muchacho. Nicolle con algo de enojo agarro a Nikki y la empujo para atrás, Nikki choco contra la pared, pero el golpe fue muy fuerte y su golpee en el cuello el rostro de la niña, Nati se puso a la altura de Nikki y la intento levantar solo que esta la empujo fuertemente dejándola en el suelo empezó a correr y abrió la puerta y se corrió, lagrimas corrían un poco por sus mejillas, Luke la siguió.

Rex: Chicos ¿Que hicimos mal? - suspiro el adolecente de 21 años con la mano en su rostro

Jess: No lo sé Rex- suspiro la joven

Eli: Hey animaros - digo el líder de la banda

Trix: Si venga, ni que fuera el fin del mundo en realidad – contesto, Eli la observo y empezó a sonreírle de forma tonto enamorado (digamos que no soy para nada buena en asuntos del amor) Todos los observaron eran muy obvios, todos los veían ellos eran los únicos que no…

Nicolle: Y que hacemos mientras Nikki regresa?-digo la peli-castaña

Gen: Ni la menor idea- antes de que la muchachita terminara, se oyeron golpes a la puerta. Todos creyeron que era Nikki y corriendo a ver y les sorprendió ver. A una muchacha de 17 años, el pelo largo y castaño, mechas de delicado color morado, piel pálida, ojos verdes grisáceo, labios rojos oscuros, su vestimenta era muy cómo decirlo… Peculiar, llevada unos pantalones rasgados azules, unos tenis/botas altas negras, la camisa era de un color morado oscuro ajustada, una chamara corta con detalles naranjas, en su cuello a unos 6cm del cuello tenía una especie de aparato blanco y naranja, al igual que tenía una especie de guante que rodeaba todo su brazo derecho (basada en un personaje de Remember me).

¿?: Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nicole- Todos miraron a la chica extrañada menos Rex.

Rex: ¿¡Nicole?!- Digo y se le acerco

Nicole: No, su fantasma- digo la muchachita sarcástica.

Rex: Jajá- río sarcásticamente – te extrañe "hermanita"- digo y luego la abrazo

Nicole: Jaja yo también- los "hermanos" se abrazaron y rieron. La banda de Shane estada muy callada, un chico y una chica nuevos, el chico atrevido y la chica parecía calmada (dios que no saben cómo es y se nota)

Eli: Hola, mucho gusto yo soy Eli y ellos son mi banda- digo, pero antes de que terminara Trix hablo

Trix: Hola Nicole, Yo soy Trixie- digo la muchachita

Kord: Mucho gusto señorita, yo soy Kord- digo el troll de las cavernas

Pronto: Y yo señorita soy Pronto el magnífico. Rey de las colinas más maravillosas de Bajoterra Colina Topo- eso hizo que la muchacha riera

Gen: Hola Nico, veo que no te recuerdas de mi- digo Gen

Nicole: Claro que si- digo y abrazo a Gen, luego Gen abrazo a Nicole

Nicolle: Hola yo soy Nicolle, pero dime Nico- contesto Nico sonriente (Dime si hay algún inconveniente True)

Nicole: Jeje somos Tocayas- Rio Nicole algo obvia

Nico: Sip jejejejeje- rio

Delsin: Hola Soy Delsin- digo simple el muchacho

Rex: Y yo pues ya me conoces – digo Rex dedicando una sonrisa a Nicole

Nicole: Sip – contesto la casi hermanita de Rex

 **Con Nikki (jeje salseo rikolino)**

La chica se detuvo ya había corrido media hora (Para los de al fondo 30 minutos) estada cansada y se sentó en una seta gigante y se abrazó sus piernas escondiendo el rostro, Luke llego y se sento a la par de la chica…

Luke: Nikki, ¿Qué pasa? - digo el muchacho preocupado por su "amiga" (*tomando café* Aja amigos muy buenos aja aja)

Nikki: No sé- digo levantando el rostro el cual tenía lagrimas que recorría sus mejillas rosadas

Luke: Tranquila- digo mientras empezada a limpiar las mejillas de la niña y luego le beso en la mejilla derecha- estaré para aquí para cuidarte, Nikki- luego le sonrio, Nikki era ingenua a sus ojos, pero la quería y mucho.

Nikki: Ya vuelvo- digo levantándose, Luke cuando no la vio saco un paño y le puso un líquido, tenía una misión y la cumpliría. Siguió a Nikki y le coloco el paño es su boca, la muchacha se intentada liberar, pero Luke era muy fuerte, poco a poco Nikki cerrada sus dos ojos, su vista se empezó a hacer borrosa y el agarre disminuyo hasta que soltó a Luke, lo último que vio antes de caer dormida fue un rostro borroso.

Luke: Lo siento mucho Nikki, pero es mi trabajo- digo y después de eso la cargo y camino hacia….

 **Con la banda de Shane**

Se quedaron hablando de cosas normales en Bajoterra, jugaron video juegos y cosa de adolescentes, media hora, una hora, dos horas y tres horas Nikki ni Luke llegaban, preocupaciones de parte de todos era raro, diez, once y hasta doce de la noche ninguno llego, pero treinta minustos después llego Luke

Luke: SecuestraronaNikki- lo digo estresado, no le entiendieron, el estaba cansado, era normal

Eli y Trix: Dilo mas calmado- dijeron al mismo tiempo, se vieron y luego se sonrojaron.

Luke: ¡Secuestraron a Nikki!-Grito Luke

Todos: ¡¿Qué!?

…

 **Muajajajaja**

 **Hasta aquí es el capítulo de hoy, a que os deje en suspenso ¿verdad?**

 **Sorry, se que cortito, pero ahora hare el reviews Time**

 **¡Reviews Time!**

 **Jessicaoscura: ¿Suspenso? Ya verás el próximo capi ese si te matara del suspenso muajajaja, ¡Los locos dominaremos el mundo! Saludos :3**

 **Princess Rosalina Fanboy15: Thanks Princess, Wait you like the new chapter, Muaka!**

 **Alvaraka : Holi! Muchas gracias bella, Saludos desde Costa Rica. PD: Si lo se sorry**

 **Ok por hoy un avance**

 **¿?: Tranquila no te pasara nada**

 **Nikki: Liberame**

 **¿?: Encerio eres ingenua, ¿porque lo haría?**

 **Nikki: Porque yo te matare**

 **Jejejejejejejeje**

 **Muaka**

 **-Sayonara-**

 **Besotes**


	13. La maldad esta creciendo

**Nicole: H-Hola soy Nicole y te apuesto a mi hermano…**

 **Luke: ¡Hey!**

 **Nicole: Cállate, a que Nikki no esta**

 **Emm aquí estoy**

 **Luke: ¡¿Nikki porque has venido?! *es arrastrado por los lectores***

 **Lector 1: Vas a tener una buena golpiza**

 **Luke: ¡AYUDA!**

 **Nicole y yo: NO ;)**

 **Nicole: Ya que mi molesto hermanito fue secuestrado empecemos**

 **Luke: ¿¡Cómo me has dicho?!**

 **Chapter 13: La maldad está creciendo**

-¡¿Cómo que Nikki fue secuestrada?!- grito Nicole Cristina (le diré Cris)

-Cristina, Cálmate- digo Rex poniendo la mano en el hombre de Cris, pero la mechi morada le pego un gran puñetazo en toda la cara, ella odiada su segundo nombre porque así la llamaban sus padres. La Banda se sorprendió, Cristina parecía una chica agradable y cariñosa, pero en ese momento fue agresiva y uso la fuerza bruta- Ouch eso me lo he merecido- contesto el oji rojo

-Rex-suspiro-sabes que mis padres me llaman así y les odio- digo mientras lágrimas de rencor caían por sus mejillas.

-Cris, tranquila- suspiro Eli, en eso observo el vientre de la joven algo crecido, preocupándolo- Nicole emm tu vientre esta algo crecido- digo

-Oh- lo intento esconder pero en eso Gen la abrazo

-Seguro esta gorda- digo Pronto (-.- es que lo mato) tranquilo sin esperar una cachetada por todas las mujeres y un zape por los hombres- Hey! Pronto el magnifico solo dice la verdad- se quejo

\- No es eso, seguro-contesto Jess, riendo al ver a la joven roja

-Esta embarazada- rio Nicolle, poniendo las manos sobre el vientre de Nicole, sorprendiendo a Cristy, Rex y Gen los únicos que sabían

-No creo que una joven de su edad sea tan irresponsable- digo Junjie serio

\- ¡Nicole!- se oyó el grito masculino de afuera

-Desmond- la joven salió y abrazo a un chico de 18 años, moreno, de ojos negros, cabello corto, esta llevada una capucha blanca por fuera y roja por dentro, una camiseta negra con un águila blanca, unos pantalones (jens de toda la vida) y unos tenis- Cariño- la beso sonriendo, ara luego separarse y sonrió- Te extrañe princesa- la volvió a abrazar

-Igual yo Desmond- sonrió cristina (voy a ponerle debes en cuando Nicole)

-Hola yo soy Nicolle , Cris, ¿el es?-digo Nico viendo a la oji verde

-O el es Desmond, mi novio-rio

-Hola Viejo- rio Desmond sonriendo a Rex

-Hola Des-contesto Rex

-Hola-digo fría Gen

-Gen me sigue sin querer- lloro falsamente

-Hola yo soy Jess- sonrió la lanzadora

-Hola yo soy Eli Shane y ellos son mi banda, Kord Zane, Pronto Germitopo, Junjie Langua y Beatrice Sting- concluyo el joven, para invitarlo a entrar

 **Con Nikki**

La joven tenia golpes, rasguños y sangre en su cuerpo, estaba atada a una silla con una mordaza, su cabello estaba desordenado, se notada que estada en una pesadilla

(pesadilla)

-Hola, monstruo- la chica atada con sangre, lagrimas, llena de suciedad.

-Alejate… Aiden, por favor no me dañes- con voz rota hablo

-Porque, monstruo-agarro a la muchacha y le corto la mejilla, haciéndola gritar- ¿recuerdas, mostruo? TU mataste a nuestra familia- le volvió a cortar la mejilla

-Aiden- lloro – Ya yo no los mate- lloro mas

-Tu lo hicistes MONSTRUO- grito, haciendo llorar a la niña

(Ya fuera)

La joven se levantó muy asustada, llena de sudor, no logro gritar por la mordaza, pero se notada asustada y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, las cuales tenían cicatrices…

-Hola querida monstruo- se oyó la risa de alguien, la chica lloro aun mas- veo que extrañastes tanto a tu hermano mayor- contesto al verla llorar

-Con que ya despertó- se oyo una voz grave, de la luz salio Black, se acerco a la niña y le quito la mordaza de la boca enojado- ¿Veo que la novata volvió a la casa del maestro- la joven callo

 **FlashBack (2 años atrás)**

La joven tenia sus manos llenas de sangre, sus ojos verdes eran negros, sus cabellos eran negros, su rostro estada manchado de sangre. Sus ropas estaban manchadas, sus ojos mostraban locura estada sentada a la par del cuerpo de un pájaro, se notada no había quedado satisfecha.

-Un pajarillo, que no merecía morir, pero jajá se metió en mi camino- su voz sonada madura, tenia 10 años, empezó a encaminarse hasta llegar a una casa, pequeña y muy limpia, la joven entro con una navaja en mano y se encamino hacia un cuarto, en este se encontrada dormido su gemelo, Delsin, la joven coloco las manos en la boca del muchacho callandolo, saco una navaja y se la clavo, una, dos, tres veces en el estomago, Delsin se quito a su hermana de encima y le golpeo, no fue tan fuerte, pero la chica no le tuvo piedad y le volvió a apuñalar, no lo ida a matar, lo ocupada, pero lo noqueo- Hola Hermano, ¿me extrañaste?- agarro la sangre de su gemelo con su dedo índice y se lamio ese dedo- jaja, una exquisita sangre roja y dulce-rio con su boca llena de sangre. Era un monstruo, un demonio, una joven asesina

 **(ya fuera)**

La joven se reventó llorar fuertemente, se odiaba, pero la hacia sentir bien matar, la sangre que corría por su rostro y el gran sabor de la sangre, era un monstruo, se odiaba (*se me cae el mouse* KYA *corro*) No podía salvarse, la conocían como una gran asesina y lo era.

-Tranquila, querida hermanita, pronto volverás a ser el monstruo que eres y seras TODA TU VIDA- le grito Aiden sonriendo

-Si Dark, Aiden trae a Quentin, ya tenemos a la demonio-digo Black saliendo junto a Aiden dejando a la joven llorando, cuando alzo la vista vio a Luke enojada, esta estada en una habitación que estaba viendo todo. En eso entro Quentin con una inyección.

-Tranquila pequeña solo sentirás un pinchazo- hablo el científico agarrando la cabeza de la joven y moviéndola para un lado dejando al descubierto su cuello.

-Libérame! – exigió la peli morada con voz rota y sus ojos hinchados.

\- ¿Porque lo haría? - contesto el joven, sin ver los ojos de la niña tornaban un color negro

-Veo que no sabes de lo que soy capaz- sonrió, pero sintió el pinchazo y un liquido recorrer su sangre, sus ojos negros no cambiaron de color solo ya no mostrada el brillo que antes mostrada.

-Termino, e hora de decirle al jefe- hablo….

 **He hasta aquí pequeños**

 **¡REVIEWS TIME!**

 **Jess: Hormonas de adolecente D:, Na Luke no es malo, Mala es Nikki, *ve lo de lemon* AHHH ALEJA ESA COSA ENDEMONIADA DE MI *SALTO POR LA VENTANA***

 **Nicole; *con una paleta* El yaoi? Seria divertido**

 **Segundo Review: Nicole: Nikki sigue entre los arbustos, pero te diría un gran sermón (no encerio lo hago) Pero lo dire resumido, Muchas gracias, bendiciones ;D**

 **Nicole: Muaka**

 ***llego con hojas en pelo y ramas***

 **SAYONARA *caigo al suelo***


	14. De 15 a 20, no puede ser verdad

**Hola A Todos, criaturas :3**

 **Sé que me desaparecí, que no he estado activa, pero tengo excusa, he estado en tracisión de 6to a 7mo, y este capítulo no viene mucho de lo que va la historia, bueno si y a la vez no, porque si habrá peleas y todo, pero este capítulo se lo llevara Rex y Cris o Nyo (cambio el Nicole por el Nyo) Espero que les guste :3 *TODOS me miran algo mal* Jejejeje Ayuda**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nyo, Gen y Rex estaban caminando por la caverna Futuria, ya que decidieron ir a vigilar, he salvarse de la comida del germitopo, ya que por las experiencias anteriores de los originales de la banda.

Nyo decidió separarse para ir a la caverna del tiempo, ya que a ella de pequeña le gustada ir a ese lugar, pasada mucho tiempo con su pequeño hermanito, ella sabe que está muerto, ella vio la muerte de él frente esta, recordando la muerte de él, sintió la mirada de alguien, levanto la mirada y llego a ver a la banda "Hoola" no le llego a tomar mucha importancia, ya que mantenían una distancia bastante significativa, ella saco su arma se sentó y empezó a limpiarla, sintió que personas se le acercaban, alzo su mirada y vio a la banda "Hoola" sin tomarle mucha importancia se levantó, hasta que Billy la agarro de su pequeña cintura.

 **Con Gen y Rex**

Estos dos se encontraban hablando de cosas normales, bueno casi, hablaban de misiones que tuvieron hace bastante tiempo, ellos tres son literalmente una pequeña familia, Gen riendo, Rex igualmente, todos se cuidaban entre sí, Rex veía a Nyo como su pequeña hermana.

Gen: Te recuerdas cuando Nyo, tu y yo nos empezamos a pelear, Nyo solo huyo, la fuimos a buscar como por 50 cavernas volvimos y la encontramos en la sala dormida- Rex la miro con cara de "Por favor no me lo recuerdes"

Rex: Si me recuerdo, perfectamente- rio- Aun recuerdo que te caíste al lodo, por la culpa de una babosa estropeada, ya que tu creíste que era una malvada- Gen lo fulmino con la mirada para luego reír, los tres separados en una pelea, se reencontraron se volvieron a separar, ahora Rex no dejara que pase una vez más, ya han sido varias separaciones, la anterior el juró que sería la última, las quiere como un pequeña familia, los tres perdieron a las de ellos, Rex no perderá a sus dos hermanas, el llegara a pelear, con uñas y dientes para proteger a ambas. Juro protegerlas, aunque sea lo último que haga, no son solo amigos, son familia, la familia nunca se separa. No le importa lo que haga las protegerá.

 **Con Nyoko (Nyo)**

Esta le dio un golpe en el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar, Billy intento abofetearla, pero Nyo le detuvo la mano y le hizo un movimiento poniendo el brazo de Billy en la espalda de este, le dio una patada justo bajo el brazo de ella, dejándolo en el suelo.

Billy: Sabes- digo levantándose- se nota que no eres como las demás- vio a su equipo agarrar a Nicole por la espalda, se acercó le agarro su mentón y sonrió- No eres como las demás, no eres fácil- la intento besar, si era mayor de edad y Nyo menor, pero le valía, bueno no tanto- Sabes eres menor, que pena ¿no es así? - sonrió egocéntrico para luego sacar su arma, con una babosa, la cual Nyo nunca llego a ver, se le hacía extraño hasta que Billy le disparo, una nube de color negro la empezó a envolver, la banda Hoola al ver dos chicos acercarse algo enojados corrieron dejando sola a Nyo totalmente sola. Las dos figuras eran Rex y Gen los cuales preocupados al no ver a su amiga la empezaron a buscar, unos 54 minutos más tarde, la nube se empezó a desvanecer, haciendo aparecer una chica de unos 20 años de edad, Rex quedo en shock, la chica era de Tez (piel) pálida, ojos verdes que se fundían con gris y celeste, cabello largo que llega a la media espalda de la joven color rubia con las puntas de color morado y turquesa, lleva una blusa ajustada corta, de color negra, con encaje blanco como las mangas cortas de esta, unos jeans ajustados azul oscuro desteñido adelante y a la vez rotos, uno tenis con un tacón de aguja, blancos con negro (si a lo Harley Quinn), cuerpo bien definido, en su cabeza llevada una gorra echada para atrás de color negro al igual que de color rosado, uñas pintadas de color rosado y labios de un color rojo oscuro, era lo que resaltada su maquillaje, tenía dos collares uno era un choker de color negro con un Yin-Yang, y el otro era un collar que Rex le había regalado a Nyoko cuando ella tenía 13 años, era un corazón que decía "Little Sister" que se abría y aparecía una foto de Gen, Rex y Nyo juntos, Gen de 17 años al igual que Rex y Nyo de 12, Nyo en la espalda de Rex y Gen bajo ambos, todos sonreían.

¿?: Au- Se levantó la joven, La cual Rex se le quedo viendo anonadado (Para los del fondo, sorprendido) a su punto de vista se le hacía una muchacha muy bonita, pero se le hacía MUY conocida, Gen aguanto a su risa ella la reconoció inmediatamente era su mejor amiga, Nyoko.

Rex: Hola, mucho gusto soy Rex Benkward- hablo el peli azul, haciendo reír a la muchacha, extrañándole- ¿Qué paso, que te da risa? - digo poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica

¿?; ¿No me recuerdas, Rex? Soy yo Nyo o bueno Nyoko- eso llego a sorprender a Rex, hace unas horas, tenía 16 años y ahora tenía 20 años.

Rex: ¡¿Qué miércoles te pasó?!- grito MUY preocupado, la preocupación no era que su hermana haya cambiado de edad, si no que su hermanita le había parecido atractiva, eso mantuvo en silencio a Rex, hasta que Gen le susurro.

Gen: ¿Qué, Te parece linda nuestra hermanita? - le susurro riendo mientras se sentada en el suelo.

Rex; Cállate, por favor, que sí, me parece bastante atractiva, pero es mi hermana, ¿es normal que me parezca atractiva? Joder mírala es bonita pero sabes que está embarazada y de Des, sabes que Desmond es un asesino, recuérdate del ultimo chico que la logro golpear, recuerda que es casi hija de Elise y Arno, ósea- coloco el dedo pulgar en su cuello y lo paso por, su cuello, haciéndolo a Gen entender, estaba muerto, claro si llegara a ser pareja de Nyo.

Gen: ¡¿OSEA QUE QUIERES SER PAREJA DE AMMMM?!- Rex le cubrió la boca, mientras reía nervioso

Rex; Claro que no, Gen, solo es muy bonita, bueno a mi gusta su nuevo estilo- digo con una sonrisa, Nyo los veía algo confundida, ya que decían todo, en susurro, Gen le paso un espejo para que ella se lograra ver, Cuando llego a verse, grito, claro quien no llega a gritar al hace unos minutos tener 15 años y ahora tener 20, claro que esto pasa todos los días, Al lograr calmarse, ella empezada a jugar con su cabello largo algo preocupada, mientras Gen examinada a la babosa (la cual habían logrado atrapar, ya que estaba dentro de la burbuja.

Gen: Parece que esta babosa te pone 1 años más cada diez minutos, ¿Cuánto tardaste dentro esa burbuja? - pregunto con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

Nyo: Unos 54 minutos, por ahí ¿Por qué? - eso preocupo mucho a Gen, ¿en que estaría pensando? Gen solo la miro

Gen: Parece que este efecto tardara siempre, jeje- eso dejo a Rex y Nyo en shock, ambos se asustaron, Nyo se asustó mucho más, joder ella se quedaría así todo el año y seguiría avanzando, pasara un año y tendría 21, ósea, su ciclo de vida seguirá desde los 19 años, con enojo, tiro una piedra, se tiro contra un árbol y se puso a reflexionar, le sería difícil acostumbrarse, ella suspiro y vio a sus amigos, y sonrió un poco.

Nyo: Je, creo que me deberé acostumbrar ¿no? - sonriendo agarro la babosa, la cual ya sanada chillo hacia Nicole y se subió a su hombro. Parece que no todo seguirá igual entre Rex y Nyo. . .

 **Sorry!**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, aquí se filtró el salseito 7w7**

 **Nos vemos :3 Os adoro y los espero en el próximo capítulo.**


	15. Tu pasado oscuro

**Hola *me tiran tomates* Heeee D: yo no tengo la culpa de tener muchos trabajos en el cole :c**

 **Bueee me toy aburriendo entonces empecemos**

"Tu pasado oscuro"

Narra Luke

Observe como la mirada de Nikki perdía el brillo, el cual recupero años atrás, antes del incidente. Levanto la mirada hacia el techo posando mi mano sobre mi rostro. Al cabo de un rato veo que Black se acerca hacia mi con mirada fría. Con algo de pesadez le dedique un saludo. El sonrió de lado y poso su mano sobre mi hombre

Black: ¡Felicidades, chico! Al fin haremos nuestros sueños realidad, tendremos a Bajoterra a nuestros pies, hasta el Mundo Ardiente será nuestro. Y todo Gracias a ti muchacho- sonreí con pesadez, sintiéndome importante- Toma un descanso te lo mereces, Luke- Asentí, pero le recordé algo importante, demasiado para mí.

Luke: Señor, recuerde no lastimar a Nyoko Memorize- Al decir esto Black alzo su ceja con un rostro confundido- recuerde que es mi hermana mayor y en estos momentos está esperando un hijo- el me miro con enojo, para luego asentir.

Black: No me recuerdes que ella es mi- antes que terminara oí un disparo y al oírlo me llegue a sobresaltar, veo como Black recarga su arma y apunta hacia la banda de Shane, la cual esta con los demás "aliados" de estos. Veo con algo de sorpresa que tienen una nueva integrante, mas no encuentro a mi hermana, seguro y se quedó en la caverna para protegerla. Gruño y también saco mi arma, ya no me importa, nada, empiezo a disparar, mientras todos los del bando de Shane se defienden.

Rex: ¡Nicolle, cuidado! – protegió a la joven, note de lejos los celos de la nueva integrante, gruñí y le dispare, mas ella esquivo con demasiada agilidad… Demasiada, me recuerda a…

Black: Jajajajaja- empezó a reír con frialdad- Bueno, hija, tan mal tratas a tu padre- se acercó a la chica rubia con las puntas teñidas- Nyo ¿Por qué no eres como tu hermano? Obediente- abrí la boca con asombro, ella era mi hermana, Nyo, todos estábamos sorprendidos, incluidos yo- Eres rebelde, una maldita rebelde, sigue apuntándome, dispárame, pero recuerden que tu y ese peliazul deben algo- sonrió con confianza

Narra Rex

Recordé ese trato que de joven hice con Black, mire a Nyo, la cual igual me mirada, con tristeza, suspire, discúlpenme, debo hacerlo, me acerque a Black y me puse a la par de él.

 **Mañana voy a actualizar :3**


	16. Tu pasado Oscuro 2 :v (que original yo)

**Espero que les guste este capítulo :3**

 **Se los prometí y aquí esta :3**

"Tu pasado oscuro, 2/2"

Narradora fantasma:

La banda de Shane, impactada por lo sucedido, con algo de pesadez apuntaron a Rex. Rex imito la acción, pero contra ellos, en sus ojos se notaba tristeza.

Black: Bueno Rex, veo que eres demasiado listo, ahora solo falta Nyo- le apunto- Quieres morir ¿verdad? - le disparo y la joven esquiva.

Nicolle: ¿Que pasa aquí? - se acercó a la rubia, con algo de extrañez

Nyo: Black. . .- suspiro con enojo, y bajo el arma- Rex, Gen (la cual está cuidando la caverna objetivo) y yo- volvió a suspirar- Hicimos un trato con Black, para que no matara a Paige- Nicolle miro confundida a Nyo- La hermana menor de Rex, quería matarla- gruño- yo. . . soy hija de Black, igual, el. . . me quiere muerta, Rex acepto unirse a él- las lágrimas cayeron

Flashback

Una adolescente de 19 años, corría por Industrias Black, con bastante rapidez esquivada las babosas disparadas por los sistemas de defensa del edificio, estaba siendo ayudada por otro joven desde una habitación de control, tecleando las maquinas, logrando desactivar el sistema de seguridad. Suspiro aliviado, ese joven, el cual estaba en esa sala era, Rex. El chico se levantó, y cargo a una niña pelinegra, la cual estaba inconsciente, estaba sonriendo, llevada años sin verla, con algo de tristeza se la entregó a Gen la cual salió del edificio corriendo.

Rex empezó a correr, por el edificio, con gran cansancio, al largo de un rato, empezó a bajar hacia las celdas con rapidez, con algo de agitación, alcanzo a llegar a una gran puerta de color negra y con un color rojo radiante, suspiro y la abrió para ver a una niña de 12 años, atada a una pared, con cadenas que rodeaban sus muñecas.

Fin Flashback

Nyo: No puedo decirte más- con algo de enojo se puso a la par de Black el cual sonrió y poso la mano sobre el hombro de la chica la cual, mirada con odio a su padre, el asesino al padre de su "hermano" y a su madre, hizo que su hermano la odiara y ahora la matara.

Con gran tristeza Eli, los miro, él ya sabía todo, al cabo de un rato, el silencio inundo la sala, solo oyéndose las fuertes pisadas de una o dos personas. Esas dos personas eran Will Shane y alguien desconocido, exceptuando para Jessica, la cual abrió la boca en shock junto los demás...

Will estaba amarrado por variadas cadenas, estaba mal herido, su cabello desarreglado junto a su vestimenta, ida desarmado.

Black: Parece que te sorprende Eli, ya no necesitamos al estúpido de tu padre, tenemos a alguien mejor, y lo digo porque los matara, a todos y cada uno, ¡YO! Dominare el mundo y ¡NADIE! Me detendrá- se fue junto a sus demás aliados, contando a Nicole y Rex, los cuales, ahora tenían cadenas en sus muñecas.

Pasaron horas hasta que la banda de Shane, logro llegar al refugio, en el camino era silencioso, totalmente silencioso. Delsin estresado, paso la mano por su cabeza, con lágrimas en sus ojos, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que le pasara a su pequeña hermanita. Jessica y Nicole ayudaban a Will a caminar, mientras que Trix ayudaba a Eli y Twist los cuales les habían impactado unas babosas en el campo de batalla.

Todos asustados por lo que digo Black ¿tendría alguien fuerte o algo? Los asustaba, temían por sus vidas, deberían hacerlo o no, ellos dudaban. Tenían que estar alertas, lo van a estar, o al menos eso esperan. . .

Narra Rex

(De aquí en adelante abra un poco de escenas fuertes, si quieren sigan leyendo)

Me senté con Nyo en la única cama de la habitación, miro como observa al suelo y tiene moretones por sus brazos y piernas. Suspiro, Desmond le volvió a golpear, con pesadez agarro su mano.

Rex: ¿Lo hizo de nuevo? – observe que asintió con lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas rosadas, veo su labio temblar, siento grandes impulsos por besarla y decirle un "Te amo" Pero no puedo, es mi hermana, no de sangre, pero la veo como una- Ese maldito- hable con furia evitando verla a sus ojos, sus hermos…- ¡Ya cállate Benkward! - grite, notando como Nyo se sobresaltada y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, llorando un poco- Y-yo Nyo…- me canse, alce su rostro, mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes y la besé, note como al principio solo quedo en shock, mas al cado de un rato me correspondió, pose mis manos en su cintura mientras ella posada sus brazos por mi cuello, yo aumente la pasión del beso, le mordí ligeramente el labio, haciendo que abriera con ligeramente la boca, permitiendo la entrada de mi lengua a su boca y lo hice, metí mi lengua y empecé a jugar con su lengua, la apegue a mi y nos separamos, no quise pensarlo más y empecé a besar su cuello, oyendo sus gemidos ahogados, los cuales inundaron la habitación.

Nyo: R-Rex- hablo abrazando a Rex (Dios ni yo me creo escribiendo esto XD)- ¿S-seguro d-de esto?- asentí, ya no me importa nada.

-Al día siguiente-

Desperté, y vi a Nyo, la cual esta acostada al lado mío, cubierta por una sabana (manta o como se diga en sus países), sus cabellos cubren su rostro, retiro esos mechones rebeldes y la besó, la amo demasiado y no como una hermana, nunca la ame como una hermana yo solo me engañada.

-Narra Nikki-

Levanto la mirada hacia Luke, el cual me dedica una sonrisa, parece que refleja felicidad, o como se llame ese sentimiento, lo empujo a un lado, haciendo que caiga y me voy de aquella habitación.

Al llegar al laboratorio, me siento en una silla la cual me asignaron y se me acerco un chico el cual, no conozco, el me sonrío.

Quentin: Tranquila solo- lo fulmine con la mirada a mí no me importaba, lo que me hicieran, nunca me importo, ahora solo quiero venganza, quiero que todo el mundo llegue a morir, El chico peli naranja me inyecto, varios líquidos y un micro-chip, según él me digo que esos líquidos me quitaran todas las emociones, y también el dolor que pueda llegar a sentir, me hará sentir mucho más odio del que ya siento, sonrío, con locura, siento como entre varios hombres me sujetan y colocan una camisa de fuerza, mi sonrisa no se ha borrado, solo empecé a reír.

Reía de forma cruel y vacía, río para no llorar, no dejare que me dañen de nuevo, las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas, sonrío con frialdad, ya no me importa nada. Nunca me ha importado nada.

Narradora Fantasma

Mientras tanto la banda de Shane, continuada sus actividades diarias o bueno casi, Trix ayudaba a sus compañeros mientras los demás decidieron entrenar. Deben alistarse para lo que Black les tenía preparado.

Eli: Papá- digo preocupado por su padre, su padre alzo la mirada y lo abrazo con fuerza, ambos se extrañaban, llevaban años sin verse. Las lágrimas brotaron, Will sonrío.

Will: Hijo… te extrañe demasiado, discúlpame, discúlpame por abandonarte- Eli Negó.

Eli: No fue tu culpa papá, tranquilo, nada ha sido tu culpa, no te culpes, por favor- lo abrazó otra vez

Narra Nicolle

Estoy recostada en el techo del refugio, viendo la luna la cual resaltada en mi rostro, acaricio a Doc, la cual me ve preocupada, él sabe porque. Parece que me leyó la mente, sabe que estoy preocupada, suspiro con pesadez...

Narra Delsin

Esto ya me cansó. . . Dedo matar a Nikki, ella merece la muerte. La perdone varias veces, ya no me importa, no me importa que ella deba estar muerta, no me importa que sea mi gemela. Agarro la libreta que Nikki siempre lleva y sonrío, empezando a leer todo lo que ella, veo una canción y la empiezo a leer.

Canción: Wolf in Sheep´s clothing de Sett it off.

 _Beware, beware, be skeptical_

 _Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_

 _Deceit so natural_

 _But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_

 _Baa baa, black sheep, have you any soul?_

 _¿No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_

 _Jack be nimble, Jack be quick_

 _Jill's a little whore, and her alibis are turning tricks_

 _So could you_

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words, one day_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

 _Aware, aware, you stalk your prey_

 _With criminal mentality_

 _You sink your teeth into the people you depend on_

 _Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem_

 _Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide_

 _I smell the blood of a petty little coward_

 _Jack be lethal, Jack be slick_

 _Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch_

 _So could you_

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words, one day_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

 _Maybe you'll change_

 _Abandon all your wicked ways_

 _Make amends and start anew again_

 _Maybe you'll see_

 _all the wrongs you did to me_

 _And start all over, start all over again_

 _Who am I kidding?_

 _Now, let's not get overzealous here_

 _You've always been a piece of shit_

 _If I could kill you I would_

 _But it's frowned upon in all fifty states_

 _Having said that, burn in hell_

 _So tell me how you're sleeping easy_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself_

 _Show me how you justify_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature_

 _Listen, mark my words, one day_

 _You will pay, you will pay_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

Sonrió, sí el Karma va a recoger la deuda que tiene contigo, yo soy el Karma, yo pagare la cuenta, vas a morir, no me importa que tu mueras, agarro el arma que yo te regale, apunte a una foto que teníamos juntos y dispare, viendo como la imagen se destruía, sonreí con mucha gracia, enserio la voy a matar, guarde el arma y Salí de allí, no sin antes tirar la puerta.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo :3**

 **-Sayonara hermosas :3 (y si Zar tu igual sos hermosa :3)-**


End file.
